


His Little Birthday Girl

by Skyler10



Series: Family Fic [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Daddy!Doctor, F/M, First birthday, Triple Drabble, mum!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Tentoo and Rose throw their daughter a first birthday party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Triple drabble (exactly 300) for @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt: cake. You might recognize Piper as my OC kid from my previous Tentoo x Rose fics. Daddy!Doctor ahoy, shippers. Also for onelifenet's monthly prompt: family

Piper was too young to really understand what was going on, the Doctor knew. His daughter was only turning one year old, but that didn’t keep him and Rose from baking her a dozen cupcakes and gathering their miraculous family. The Doctor recorded the moment on his phone, panning over the guests as they sang: Jackie, Pete, Tony, Pete’s sister and her kids, Martha, Jake… The baby “sang” along, delighted to be the center of attention, as she had been since the moment of her birth.

She would never truly understand how remarkable it was that two universes had conspired to bring about her existence, but the Doctor did. The song ended and he stop filming, knowing the last bit of the video would be too shaky anyway. Rose caught his teary eyes and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“Hey, you ok?”

He nodded and smiled to reassure her.

Piper dug her hand into her cupcake and shoved it onto her face in the general proximity of her mouth.

Everyone laughed, and Rose stole the camera phone from the Doctor in just enough time to capture the mess for posterity.

She pointed to where she wanted him and he took the hint.

The Doctor posed with their daughter for another photo, then kissed her little golden brown curls as she smudged icing all over her paper plate. She smiled up at her dad, proud of her art.

“Happy birthday, princess,” he murmured, placing another kiss on her head. “I’m so glad you’re in the world.”

It became a bit of a birthday tradition, that simple gesture. Each year after she blew out her candles, her dad would squeeze her close, kiss her temple, and tell her how happy he was that she had been born his little girl.

    


End file.
